She's Out Of Your League
by TheWildeFiles
Summary: Hiccup Haddock has had a crush on Elsa Winters for as long as he could remember, then again, what guy hasn't? Elsa has long since been the most beautiful girl in high-school, and also the hardest girl to get. But what if this isn't about the guy making the first move? What if the tables are turned, and years later, she would be the one on her knees and holding the wedding ring.
1. Chapter 1

**First, an explanation.**

**One, I have been super busy with stuff, thus my life plunging into a rollercoaster of life.**

**Two, high school has been a major pain and now since I am almost done my finals, I can update more often.**

**Three, I honestly forgot about this sight, don't judge.**

**Four, I'm busy with my own book I'm writing, and apparently Fanfiction slipped my mind.**

**Five, I have been fanguying tremendously over HTTYD2 and CANNOT WAIT TO SEE IT.**

**Six, due to my newfound interest in the world of HTTYD, I actually watched the first one XD, and loved every bit of it. Now, due to my newfound obsession, my top ship has changed.**

**Seven, I am now a shipper of Hiccelsa, my interest in Jelsa plunging down the drain.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT, under ANY circumstances OWN How To Train Your Dragon OR Frozen. Disney and Dream works do. So there.**

**First one to comment gets cookies (::) (::) (::) **

**TheWildeFiles proudly presents (a totally abridged production)….**

**She's Out Of Your League**

**Enjoy….**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiccup found himself staring at her again, he just couldn't help it.

Elsa Wintershas been his crush since fifth grade, and it doesn't look like it has been letting up. Every time he sees the teenage beauty he feels as if he is falling in love with all over again. He loves her hair, the way it's always in her trademark French-braid. Hiccup loves her skin, so pale and perfect. He loves her elegant posture and attitude. He loves that, for a popular girl, she isn't stuck up and snobbish. Hiccup loves her eyes, Elsa's dark-blue eyes that seem to be reflecting the debts of a frozen lake.

She is, in his eyes, completely and utterly perfect.

And is completely and utterly out of his league.

Now, Hiccup is what some would call a nerd. He wasn't publicly a nerd. He doesn't randomly spout out scientific facts or wear particularly nerdy glasses, though he does wear glasses.

Hiccup was freckled in the cheeks and quite the short senior in high school. To his ignorance, he is quite the attractive teenager, his hair shaggy and unkempt and his eyes a deep, forest-green that could get any girl to melt into.

It's just that he didn't know.

Hiccup was an awkward, shy teenager as well, thus the reason why he hasn't confronted his long-term crush.

Hiccup was still staring at Elsa. He just couldn't help it.

The perfect lock of platinum –blonde falling over her perfect face, and her perfect hand lifting up to brush her perfect lock of hair behind her perfect ear-.

"Something districting you, Mister Haddock?"

Hiccup was jerked back from his reverie.

"Wha-huh?"

The class snickered, heads turning to get a view of the red-faced senior.

Mr. Weselton stood at the head of the class room, staring at Hiccup with a look of disapproval.

"That was the fifth time this period, mister Haddock, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Hiccup hastily shook his head, gulping a bit shakily.

"N-no sir. It won't happen again."

Mr. Weselton shook his head and returned to boring the class with his lecture.

Hiccup, his face still burning red from embarrassment, gave Elsa one quick glance. She had a faint smirk on her face, her perfectly shaped lips lifted in a half closed-mouth grin that made her look unbelievably beautiful. It was hard to tear his gaze away, and once he did, he felt as if everything else he saw was ugly in comparison to Elsa Winters.

**ELSA POV …**

Elsa let out a sigh as she exited the high school. She tucked a strand of platinum-blonde hair behind her ear as she waited for her sister in the double door way, watching other high-schoolers leave.

"Elsa!"

As usual, the teenage girl was caught by surprise.

Anna, a spritely, strawberry-blonde teenage girl with blue eyes much like Elsa, came around the corner of the school, huffing and puffing.

"Anna!" Elsa softly laughed and placed a hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Anna laughed, "Sorry, but it's just so much fun!"

She smirked at Elsa,

"I swear, I'm, like, the only person that can surprise you."

"Nobody else is as loud at you," Elsa shot back, setting off to her car in which she would be driving them both home.

Anna matched her sister's pace, "you'll pay for that one," she grumbled.

Elsa turned to flick her sister's nose. "Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud."

Anna giggled, opening the shotgun seat to Elsa's dark-blue sports car and sliding in while Elsa entered the driver's side.

"So…." The new tone in Anna's voce made Elsa want to roll her eyes.

"Got a date for the prom?" the strawberry-blonde interrogated her sister as Elsa pulled out of the parking lot.

The platinum-blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, Anna. For umpteenth time, _I'm not going to the prom._"

Anna groaned.

"But Elsaaaaa, everybody is going!" she pouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I don't care, it's not for me."

Anna crossed her arms, "I saw at least a dozen guys ask you out today."

"Two dozen and a half," Elsa corrected, taking a right.

Anna waved her off, "that's beside the point, Els, there has to be at least one guy you'd like to go out with."

Elsa rolled her eyes again.

"I don't, hence my nick-name 'The Ice Queen',"

The reason behind such a nick-name was Elsa's infamous reputation of turning down every guy that had asked her out, thus convincing the teens of the high-school that her heart was frozen and has yet to be melted.

Anna sighed.

"Mark my words, big sis, you'll find the right guy. Love feels better then you could possibly fathom," her eyes brightened up a bit.

"Hey! That's a good line!"

Elsa giggled slightly and shook her head. "I don't need love, Anna."

She focused on the road. "My heart will forever be frozen."

_Oh how wrong she was._

…..

**Should I continue this….? Please comment if you liked, I would really like to know. It brings a smile to my lips and blush to my cheeks to see your positive comments. **

**Another time and another day.**

**-Charles**


	2. In Which There is an Unfortunate Cliffy

**14 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER….. You people are awesome**

**My list of ships I used to ship, from first to last.**

**Jackunzel – I don't necessarily **_**hate **_**this ship, I just gave up on shipping it XD. I found jelsa cuter.**

**Jelsa – now I was OBSESSED with this ship xD, as much as any jelsa shipper. I wrote fanfics, poems, songs and even tried to draw them. I read jelsa fanfics, watched jelsa videos on youtube. I even dreamed about jelsa. And I was a 14-year-old guy, with a career and such, DREAMING ABOUT JELSA! Do I have issues? Why yes. Yes I do. But that's in the past.**

**Hiccanna – I still sort of **ship** this, just because I find it adorable.**

**Hiccelsa – my drop-dead favorite ship. I just….. MNEH…. Don't judge.**

**DISCALIMER – A little bird told me that I don't own HTTYD or Frozen….. not that I want to. Too much responsibility. Too much accountability. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mornings.

Hiccup hated them. They signified another day of enduring the dragging activity known as Highschool. Yet the digital clock at his bedside beeped away to its heart content, considering such devises had a heart. In Hiccup's opinion, they were evil to the core.

The teenage brunet groaned in agitation and lifted his head off the pillow, blinking with exhausted eyes. Half-blind without his glasses, Hiccup felt for the maniacal digital clock on his night-stand and practically smashed the clock under his fist upon finding it.

Hiccup closed his eyes again before easing himself back into his bed, letting out a content sigh.

He lay there for a max of five seconds.

Until he remembered why the clock was beeping in the first place.

"Crap..." he muttered to himself as he slid out of his bed and stumbled across his room into the bathroom.

Hiccup opened the first dourer and removed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth, not wetting it with water or putting toothpaste on. Remembering he had to do such things to brush his teeth properly, he did so.

Two minutes later he stepped from his bathroom still looking like a zombie. Remembering that he forgot to take a shower, he turned and roamed back into the bathroom.

This is the part of the morning he hated the most.

Hiccup sat himself on the lid of the toilet and propped one leg over the other's knee. It was barely noticeable, but a few inches below the knee, his leg seemed to be perfectly smooth.

It wasn't a leg at all.

Hiccup winced as he unscrewed his prosthetic limb and set it aside gently. He glared down at his stump. It's funny (not really) how one simple car accident can cripple a person.

Then again, such a car accident took his mother away. The same one, in fact.

He stood, using the wall for support as he stepped into the shower. The floor of the shower was rough, making it hard for one to slip even as soup pooled.

He took a five minute shower, scowling as he washed his stump.

Minutes later Hiccup was drying himself off and re-brushing his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror.

This was not vanity, I mean, who doesn't look at themselves in the mirror?

His hair was darkened by the water of the shower, his skin still a bit moist. Hiccup began to braid a few lock of his hair, right behind the ears.

**(I know that was pretty much a pointless waste of your time but I wanted you guys to get the feel of his mornings)**

**ELSA'S POV…..**

Elsa loved the library. It was one of the only places she could be at peace, curled up in the love seat with a romantic novel in her lap and her favorite tunes blaring through the head-phones over her ears. Pure bliss.

But such bliss is never to last long enough.

Movement caught Elsa's eyes thus dragging her intrest from her book, to the auburn haired teenage boy standing before her.

Hans smirked and gave her a small wave, knowing very well that Elsa couldn't hear him due to the headphones playing RadioActvive **(comment if you like Imagine Dragons! Personally, I prefer Lindsey Stirling's cover with Pentatonix)**.

Typically, Elsa rolled her eyes. Hans Westerguard, most popular boy in the school, has been hitting on her for the last three years and of course, as stubborn as the play boy is, nowhere near giving up.

Elsa was in no denial that Hans, indeed, was a very attractive young man. Medium length yet wind-blow auburn hair adorned his head along with stylish sideburnscladding his face. Jade-green eyes gazed at her lustfully and a smooth seductive smirk curved into his lips.

A smirk that won every girl he wanted.

Besides Elsa.

And this fact infuriated him.

Elsa removed her head-phones.

"What now, Hans?" she asked curtly, glaring up at.

"I think you know what I want," he purred smoothly, bending over Elsa and bracing his hands against the arm-rests of the love-seat.

Elsa shrunk a bit and slumped in her chair in an effort to pass through the cushions.

"M-My answer is still no," Elsa said in a softer tone, her voice quavering slightly in discomfort to the play-boy's sudden invasion of personal space.

Hans fake-pouted. "Oh, come _on_, Elsa, you know you want me."

Elsa scoffed, her discomfort replaced with defiance as she pushed Hans back and away from her. The platinum-blonde beauty sat up, straight and glared at the play-boy.

"No, I'm pretty I don't," she replied sharply.

Hans rose an eyebrow at the maddeningly gorgeous platinum-blonde. "You sure?"

Elsa gritted her teeth and glared up at him, "very, now if you'd excuse me…"

She pulled the head-phones back over her ears and returned her attention to her book, well aware and smirking at the fact the Hans was still standing awkwardly before her, not completely sure what to do next.

Elsa continued to read, humming softly along the song Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling.

Hans scowled, leaning over and pulling the head-phones from Elsa's ear and whispered, his hot breath brushing her pale skin.

"One of these days, Elsa, you will be mine. And only mine."

Elsa scowled, "in your deep, dark, perverted dreams, Hans," she hissed back before shoving him away once again.

The play-boy actually stumbled a bit before regaining his posture as well as his smirk. He winked.

Hans turned and sauntered off, not bothering to step out of a teen's way while doing so.

The result of which causing the teen to stumble, loosing balance on his disguised prosthetic leg and falling.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she leapt from the chair, her book sprawling as she caught the boy, she catches him, her slim, ivory arms around his waist.

Deep-blue eyes met forest-green.

_And their gazes never broke._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cliff-hanger! Comment who Elsa caught! It bet it's quite obvious… but STILL! I'm really enjoying this story and CANNOT wait to continue. HEADS UP! I got a summer job that's beginning tomorrow so I'll update whenever I get the chance. Tell me what you think!**

**Another time, and another place.**

**-Charles**


	3. In Which Elsa Day Dreams

**14 MORE REVIEWS! We're up to 28 and I only have had two chapters posted! WOW! Cookies to all!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Mh10anthony – You're awesome. Your review was just the type I need; informative and enlightening.**

**Blueberry – I'll probably update whenever I can, and since I' so busy… expect my updates around every weekend. I'll try to squeeze more updates in over the week when I can.**

**The guitarist – When will Toothless come up? Now, zat will be telling ;)**

**Peach 3 – yep **

**Guest – Alright**

**OKAY! So… Chapter three, honestly I didn't know I'd get this far, I consider myself a crappy writer even though to beautiful people beg to differ :) **

**POW! Hah! Broke your smolder! I don't own Frozen, Or How to Train Your Dragon 2, nor do I want to. Sue me.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Well?!"_

Elsa snapped from her reverie and was jolted back to the present. She looked up from idly stirring her coffee to meet the strange stares of her friends, including her sister.

Rapunzel, Merida, and Anna gazed at her with weird expressions plastered across her faces.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Rapunzel, a petite yet pretty brunette with vibrant-green eyes, leaned forward in her booth to brace her elbows on the table.

"You've been acting weird, Els," her gaze was curious, "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah," Merida agreed, "I just think yer're a wee bit too high in the sky."

Anna snickered, "it's ironic since you're always the one telling us to touch it."

Merida glared, "Yer gonna pay fer that bit, princess pigtails."

Anna tugged on her braids, "they're TWIN braids, mop-head."

Merida scoffed, "same thing, _red-head_,"

Anna crossed her arms, scowling. "It's called, 'strawberry-blonde', look it up."

Merida took a sip from her coffee, "like aye said, _same thing,_ spr-,"

"OKAY, you two," Rapunzel broke the banter between the girls. "you can have my permission to kill yourselves when Elsa answers my question."

The brunette looked back up at the platinum-blonde beauty, "Well, Els?"

Elsa shook her head again, "hm?" She asked absentmindedly as she twirled a strand of ash-blonde hair between her fingers, her deep-blue eyes uncharacteristically dreamy.

This is what baffled the three other girls. Elsa was a no-nonsense, feet-rooted-to-the-present, type of girl. Her eyes were always focused and intelligent. Now… they were far-off and dreamy, and every so often the teenage beauty would let a wistful sigh escape from between her lips. Totally unlike her.

"God, Elsa," Anna smirked, "You're, like, on another planet or something."

Merida grudgingly grunted her agreement as she stuffed a lemon pound cake into her mouth.

"I am?' Elsa shook her head, "n-no I'm not!"

Rapunzel gaped, "wow, Els, you actually replied without tongue-tying us for once."

Punzie was referring to Elsa's infuriating habit of winning every single argument effortlessly, much to the girls' annoyance.

Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a sigh of anxiety. Also unlike her.

"I'm just… distracted," she sighed, what was _wrong _with her?! Elsa's mind had been a complete mess ever since-

"With what," Anna asked curiously, dipping her cookie into some hot-chocolate.

Elsa's mind spun, her head quickly choosing a valid excuse.

"The prom."

Wrong choice of 's eyes went wide in response with what had just jolted from between her lips.

This got even Merida's attention, her sapphire-blue eyes wide with disbelief. "N' kiddin'?!" She mumbled from behind her cake.

Rapunzel squealed along with Anna, "The PROM?!"

"You got a date?!"

"Is he cute!?"

"Eye color?!"

"Height?!"

"Does he like sandwiches?!"

"Foot size?"

"He doesn't pick his nose, does he?"

"Did you ask him out, or did he?"

"No _kidding?!" _

"Wh-,"

"STOP!" Elsa flung her hands into the air, gaining several disapproving glares from other customers of the coffee shop.

The maddeningly gorgeous platinum-blonde calmed her breathing, facing the shocked faces of her friends.

"I _don't _have a date," she met every gaze, "I said that I was _thinking _about the prom., understand? _ Thinking. _That's _T-H-I-N-,"_

"Okay!" Merida rose her hands in surrender, "don't get yer tail in a knot."

Rapunzel and Anna looked disappointed, and spoke no more, returning to their beverages.

Elsa, feeling slightly guilty that she exploded at her friends, sighed and stared down at the surface of her coffee. If only they knew.

If only they knew her 'what', was a 'who.'

**FLASHBACK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Elsa stared down into the boy's beautiful forest-green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Such eyes were wide, and slightly panicked. Red interlaced through his sculpted cheek-bones, making his faint dash of freckles more defined. His jaw was slightly agape as if trying to say something, but came out as a terrified and flustered squeak.

Elsa was lost in the boy; she forgot that her slim arms were still wrapped around his waist, pulling his body into hers. The boy, in turn, had his hands up in surrender, as if terrified to touch her.

They stared into each other's eyes, exploring their debts until he gave her the smallest, most cutest, most shy smile Elsa had ever seen on a boy, and it made her heart sour, oddly enough.

"H-Hi," he breathed quietly, and glanced down.

A smile of her own coaxed the corner of her lips, "Hi." She whispered back.

The boy looked back up, his forest-green eyes twinkling.

"_My name's Hiccup."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes, I know. I'm evil.**


	4. Then Be Her Flaw

**Daddaaaaa DAAAAAAAAAA dadaaaaa DAADDAAAAAaaaDAAAAAAA! **

***ahem***

**Sorry for that bit, I'm just happy. **

**WARNING: There WILL be a hint of genderbend in this, but not quite. More of an OC inspired by genderbend, but look at it as you like.**

**If I owned Frozen and How to Train Our Dragon 2… There would be MUCH more food and water down in Kenya Africa for those poor children. And Men. Oh, and da ladies. Do I sound sexist when I put women last?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bang!

Bang!

_Bang!_

Hiccup hammered away at wide spread yet solid sheet of metal with a heavy, iron mallet in an attempt to flatten it. This was his job, the assistant repairer of Gobber's Repair and Re-manual Garage For Motorized Vehicles. Gobber, Hiccup's uncle and boss, was out fixing some careless dude's mower, leaving Hiccup the Garage to mess around with some scratch metal.

Now, Hiccup wasn't following any request of a customer, nor was he just fooling around.

He was thinking. Of what? His encounter with Elsa, of course. Hiccup's mind and body has been more than just a mess after leaving that library. He was complete pudding, and after that, more like a combustible gas once he came to a certain realization. A realization he should have heeded years ago.

_BANG!_

He slammed the mallet harder into the sheet of metal harder then intended and dented it. Hiccup's frustration boiled over the top and stepped away from the work-table, dropping his mallet and clenching fistfuls of his brown hair.

"What is _wrong _with me?!"

A familiar voice spoke from behind. "I'll assume that's a rhetorical question."

Hiccup scowled and faced his friend.

"Not now, Lyn."

Jacquelyn was a teenage girl, a year younger then Hiccup with long, dyed-white flowing hair that tumbled down her back in messy cascades. She was clad in a ratty, dark-blue hoodie and cacky shorts. Despite it being quite warm outside, the school-year almost to a conclusion, the teenage girl still preferred to wear her hoodie among anything else.

Jacquelyn was wearing her trade-mark smirk, twirling a hockey-stick idly between her nimble fingers.

"But there's nobody else to pick on," she winked playfully. "So what _is _wrong with you?" She sat on a work-table, carelessly sending a few worn tools to clatter to the garage floor.

Hiccup ignored her question, clenching his jaw and facing away from her. He planted both his hands on his work-table and glared down at the sheet of metal, his forest-green eyes filled to the brim with defiance.

"Oh, c'mon Hic!" Jacquelyn groaned, lying on her back. "It's about Elsa, isn't it? She walk by you in the halls without giving you so much as a glance, again?"

Hiccup chuckled bitterly, and shook his head, "more than that…" he mentally cursed, he; already said too much.

It took Jacquelyn a few seconds to fit the pieces of the puzzle in their respective locations. She shot up, sitting bolt up-right.

"No _way…. _Did… did she _meet you?!"_

Hiccup didn't answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and dipped his head down, sighing in defeat. Jacquelyn whooped and leaped of the table, scattering more tools in the process.

"But-but, that's awesome, Hiccup! Like, you've been crushing on that girl for how many years? Four… five… six? More than that? All those years without Elsa having a hint of your very _existence _and she finally _met you?!_ This-this calls for a celebration!"

Hiccup didn't answer, just kept glaring at the dent he had created in the sheet of metal.\

Jacquelyn stopped and faced Hiccup, her expression concerned for her life-long friend.

"Hic…. Why are you all so gloomy? Wouldn't you be happy? Back in eight-grade when you brushed fingers with Elsa in the hall you were grinning like an idiot for a _month…_" she frowned. "but after meeting her I thought you'd be more happy… what happe-,"

Hiccup spun on her. "_I WOKE UP!"_

Jacquelyn took an involuntary step back in utter shock. Hiccup never rose his voice to anybody or anything. _Never._ He was too gentle of a soul, even though he wacked at cars for a living. That's hpow she saw it, to say the least.

Hiccup continued to rant.

"Most of my life I thought I was good enough for Elsa! _Most of my life! _It never _once _accord to me what would stand in my way. What would be a problem besides my hesitation!"

He scoffed, kicking at a bucket. "And-and that _problem…."_

He kicked at the bucket again, sending it across the Garage floor. "_IS ME!"_

Jacquelyn flinched again and waited for Hiccup to calm himself, taking careful steps forward.

"H… Hiccup…?" she asked softly, setting aside her hockey stick.

The said Teenager turned, and upon seeing his friend's frightened expression his forest-green eyes grew wide behind his contacts of which he wore within working hours.

"My God, Lyn…" he sounded horrified with himself. "I-I'm so sorry…."

Lyn broke a weak yet sympathetic smile. "It's fine Hic… but… what do you mean by… 'not good enough for Elsa'?"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he sighed, looking back at the sheet of metal he was flattening earlier.

"Remember when I first saw Elsa?" He asked, smiling softly at the memory.

Jacquelyn hesitated, not sure where her friend was going with this, but he nodded none-the-less.

"Yeah… fifth grade, forgot the class though."

"Math," he immediately responded, sitting himself on a bench. "Mrs. Malgrove. Elsa sat two rows to my left, one row to your right. She never spoke a word. She was hearing green gloves… and she was so reserved and erect…" his eyes grew distant. "She was an angel then." Hiccup looked down at his hands, calloused from labor, "a goddess now."

Jacquelyn sat beside him, offering her friend a genuinely soft smile that was rare from the mischievous teenage girl. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her… you still can't."

Hiccup cracked a weak grin in response. "I was a hypocrite that day too, ogling over a girl while screaming 'cooties' whenever Astrid touched me."

Jacquelyn chuckled softly and nodded, not responding in words.

Hiccup looked back down at his hands, eyes tracing his scars.

"So much has changed since then…." He muttered.

"I believed that nothing could go wrong when would go to ask her out… though I never got around to doing it."

He looked back up.

"Since I was fifteen I thought of every possible way that could go wrong… a new guy that she would actually notice… me moving…. her moving… me dying... Elsa dying… everything."

Jacquelyn's eyes turned sympathetic as Hiccup spoke.

"Everything besides he one thing that was true," he continued.

His shoulders slumped. "Me." He lolled up at the ceiling, lolling his head back.

"Today I finally realized the plain truth, Lyn. Elsa…. Elsa's flawless. She's perfect in every way possible."

He chuckled bitterly. "And me? Flawful, I stutter, I'm half _blind _without my glasses." He snorted, "and not to mention that I'm _crippled._"

Hiccup hoisted his prosthetic limb up to get a better view of it. Unlike the other one he wore while stumbling into Elsa… this particular prosthetic leg was undisguised, with coils and springs visible, the actual shaft of the limb no thicker than a night-stick. This prosthetic leg was much more comfortable, but also much more messy then his other one, which is the reason he didn't sleep with it on. In fact, he shouldn't sleep with any detachable leg on; he was just too lazy to take it off once plopping on his bed for the night.

Jacquelyn shook her head. "Elsa isn't flawless, Hiccup. Nobody is. Under her obnoxiously perfect skin is this real ugly and… gooey mass that's all sticky and icy… and stuff." As she spoke, the teenage girl made quite the disturbing hand-gestures.

Hiccup stared at her with a, 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me?' expression.

"Thanks you…. For summing that up," he scoffed sarcastically, "but I'm serious. Elsa's a pearl, I'm just a drop of salt in the sea."

Hiccup heaved a sigh. "Elsa deserves somebody _better_ than me, somebody just as perfect as she is."

He bent over in his bench to pick up the heavy mallet. "Not a nerd slash grease monkey hybrid with a science obsession."

Jacquelyn shook her head, standing to glare down at the pathetic form of Hiccup.

"Maybe Elsa's version of perfect is different from yours Hiccup, the world doesn't have bird vision, it's peripheral. Each and every individual sees the world in a different way. Take Jesus or example, he was quite the optimistic type."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head at his friend and not meeting her intense gaze.

"No matter how I wish it otherwise... I'm just too full of flaws."

Jacquelyn threw her hands up in the air, "Then _be_ her flaw!"

She grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders, forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"_Be Elsa's perfect flaw."_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Don't' judge me, I'm tired. If I forgot any important details… feel free to let me know in the reviews. The rest of the flashback will be in the next chapter. Oh, and I totally made 'Flawful' up as a word :P.**

**Another time, and another place…**

**-Charles**


	5. Are You Single?

**I have returned to ruin your childhood, considering if you're a child at all. If not…. Hi. How's it goin'?**

**So… Chapter 5. I'm happy, it may not look as such considering I'm typing without the caps lock on. I find that annoying. Fine, you think I'm no fun? Psshhh, I'm the king of fun. Nah, you're right, I ain't. **

**Now, enough with my pointless blabber, I'll just cut to the case.**

**I admit, I had writer's block for a bit. But all's good now. **

**This is a disclaimer. If you don't know what is a disclaimer, I suggest you google it.**

**)0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(**

Elsa didn't necessarily enjoy being admired. Especially not by complete strangers.

It gave the maddeningly gorgeous platinum-blonde chills when she would feel the lustful stares of men she just walked by on the street, or while standing in line at the grocery store, or on the bus, or in this case, the train.

Now, Elsa was used to being stared at, it came with the program of being quite possibly the most beautiful girl in the world. But she was getting seriously uncomfortable as the man, possibly in his late twenties or early thirties, stared at her from across the train car.

Elsa kept her gaze down, her delicate hands folded in her lap. This was a position Elsa took often, it was her sign of discomfort. Her body language was stiff, erect. Also one of her trade-mark signs of discomfort. The man's gaze never wavered from her, his disturbingly brilliant amber eyes lingering at the parts that made women stand out from men.

Fifteen minutes passed. Three stops. Neither Elsa nor the man budged at either of these stops.

The man finally moved, raising a phone from his pocket and leveling it at Elsa and pressed an unseen button on the touch-screen. He a photo.

Elsa snapped.

Her head shot up and she found herself glaring at the man.

"Would you stop that?" the platinum-blonde's voice was curt and crisp with an irk of annoyance etched in.

The man's lips curved into a smooth smirk, a smirk Elsa was all too familiar with. It was the same one that Hans wore.

"Stop what?" His voice held the slightest bit of flirtation.

Elsa looked back down at her lap, then back up at the man.

"Isn't it rude to stare?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

The raven-haired man's eyes wandered down to her chest-region again before flickering up back to meet Elsa's gaze.

"Oh," he smirked again, "forgive me for doing my job." His tone suggested that he was in no way repentant for his perverted stare.

Elsa scoffed, "you're job? To ogle at a girl until she feels like socking you?"

The platinum-blonde wished she'd chosen a different form of attire. Elsa wore a loose, pale blue shirt that revealed her alabaster shoulders, collarbone, her slim arms, and a bit of her back. Her skinny jeans were black and stylishly torn, revealing bits and pieces of her creamy legs. Elsa's blonde hair was in a messy bun at the back of her head rather than her trademark French braid.

The raven-haired man shrugged, "that's one way to put it." He slid a business card from his pocket from and stood, leaning over to her ad reaching out his hand that held the card.

Elsa hesitantly took the business card and read the name.

Connor Pitches. +1 (733 – 243 – 4373). Professional Model Critic.

Elsa looked back up at Connor. "Model Critic?" She raised a brow.

Connor grinned, "It can be quite boring at times; wannabe models walking down the aisle in ridiculously high heels with far too much makeup. It can be a drag, but…"

He leaned forward in his seat. "You caught my full attention and impressed me without even glancing in my direction. Without even a dab of makeup on your beautiful face."

He met her gaze again, "you could easily make it into the modeling business. It could make my job _much_ less stressful."

Elsa inwardly fumed. Was he _flirting _with her? Guys had flirted with her before, but not so inappropriately.

"Thank you…" she held out the card, "but no thank you."

Connor wrinkled his brow, "Why not?" he didn't reach out to take his business card back.

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "Seriously? Half naked in a magazine?"

She huffed, "I want my body to belong the special someone that will sooner or later come into my life. Not hundreds of different men instructed to touch or hold this part of my body or the other. I want my body to belong to one man, not a job."

Connor snickered, "don't preach to me," he scanned her frame with his eyes. "Though this man, if he ever comes, will most likely be the luckiest man in the world."

Elsa's mind immediately flickered to a small, bashful smile, faint freckles, and deep, forest-green eyes.

_Hiccup._

The platinum-blonde didn't know why she thought of him so often. She hadn't seen him since the library; yes Elsa couldn't get the teenage boy off her mind for so long. Just something about him made Hiccup stand out from the rest. Maybe it was the fact that he never attempted to make a move on her, or flirt. In fact, he seemed to make it his goal not to. Hiccup looked almost afraid of her, terrified even.

"I've had my fill of those looks," Connor frowned slightly, as if disappointed. "Have somebody on your mind already?"

Out of habit, Elsa almost found herself saying no. That she didn't have anybody on her mind, but she stopped herself.

"Actually…" Elsa smirked at the raven-haired man.

"_I do."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kristoff's POV...**

"I told you, didn't I? I _told _you it was down Fjords Street, but you haaaaaaad to take a left, didn't ya? Nobody listens to little 'ol me. See, if _Jasmine or Aladdin _told you to take Fjords Street, you woulda! But whoever listens to Toothless? Nobody, I tell ya! _Nobody!"_

Tucker, preferably known as Toothless, ranted at Kristoff as the young man drove the pizza delivery car down the neighborhood road.

"Relax, Toothless." Kristoff gritted his teeth, "I get the picture, okay? I learned my lesson oh great wise one." He smiled crookedly at his friend.

Toothless was a short, African American guy with, oddly enough, electric green eyes. Such eyes stood out of place among his race, electric green giving off a startling combination against his black skin. His black hair was braided into dreadlocks that reached his shoulders, and, unlike most African Americans, his lips were thin. Such lips were twisted into a hostile snarl.

"But you took up… many minutes?" He checked the time on the radio built into the dash-board, "five. You wasted _five minutes _of my precious time."

Kristoff smirked, driving along a round-about to drive back down the same road to get back to Fjord's Street.

"You could always just hop out," he suggested, "Seven. Bud. What do you think?"

Kristoff glanced into the rear-view mirror at his energetic German Sheperd. Sven pulled his head from outside the car and barked. Loudly. Toothless clamped his hands over his ears. 

"Keep it down, will ya?" He growled back at the dog.

Kristoff chuckled, "Oh, you here that, bud? He wants you to keep it down."

He raised a taunting brow at Toothless, "your ears too tender for a simple bark?"

Toothless scowled. "That was not a 'simple bark', it was Sven's bark. There's a difference."

The dirty-blonde frowned and returned his gaze to the road.

"Why being such a wet blanket today?"

Toothless scoffed, "you try waking up at midnight to meet the demands of party-hard teenagers hungry for pizza, then come back to me."

"Point taken," Kristoff turned on Fjords Street and continued down the road.

"I've never been to this part of town before," the dirty-blonde stated, glancing at the rather large houses spread on neat, wide lawns.

"Arendelle Estates," Toothless glanced out the window at a three-story house. "We're headed for the mansion."

Kristoff chuckled, "That huge chunk of private land?"

Toothless nodded, "The Winter's Household. Filthy rich, the man of the house owns the huge skating rink down North Avenue. Incredibly beautiful daughter. Can't miss 'em."

They continued in silence save Sven's panting in the back seat.

"We're here," Kristoff pulled to a stop at a gate with snowflake designs that looked as if they were made out of silver.

"Dang…" Toothless gaped up at the gate, not leaving the car.

Kristoff reached out this window and pressed his thumb into the intercom.

"Uh… hello?" He spoke into the machine, raising his voice over the engine of the car.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm HUGS!" Kristoff cringed, pulling his finger away. The man's voice was so loud it crackled the speakers.

He put his thumb back on the button "Yeah… that's nice bu-,"

"And you are…?" Olaf's voice interrupted

"Dude's off his rocker," Toothless grumbled softly.

"My name's Krsitoff Bjorgman and I got a delivery for… Anna Winters. Anchovy, cheese, and… more cheese?"

Toothless shuddered, "how can that girl eat so much?"

"Ahh… yes," Olaf's voice giggled, "Anna's friends are over, she's just paying with her own bills. Now, in you go!"

A 'ding' sounded and the silver snowflake gates swung open.

Toothless snorted as Sven barked from behind.

"Interesting chap."

Kristoff broke into a grin, "to say the least."

The mansion was so huge, it was almost a castle. Around the mansion stood orchards, in which Orchists did their work. The mansion itself was white, with dark-blue window shutters and frames.

The dirty-blonde pulled to a stop at the driveway, branching from the longer driveway he was just driving on. Kristoff held his hand up as if holding an invisible tray.

"Sven, pizza."

Sven sniffed out the anchovy pizza and picked it up with his mouth, lifting it and setting the package gently on Kristoff's hand. The two cheeses followed suit in a similar fashion.

Toothless made no comment, having seen this hundreds of times.

Kristoff exited and rounded the car. He glanced back at Toothless.

"You coming?"

Toothless shook his head, his dreadlocks bouncing.

"I'll stay outta the line of fire for this one."

Kristoff chuckled, "suit yourself."

When he reached the door, the dirty-blonde pressed his thumb into the button of the doorbell. Instead of the typical bell-type sound he was used to, he heard chimes echoing through the mansion from within.

Kristoff waited several minutes before trying again. Finally, after five full minutes of anxiety, he heard a voice shouting from within the mansion.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door finally swung open.

A girl, maybe around fifteen or sixteen stood before him with strawberry-blonde hair and a heavily freckled face. Her nose was small and up-turned and her eyes were a captivating blue-ish green.

_Anna_, Kristoff thought.

"I-... uh… got your pizza." He held out the pizza boxes stacked in his arms.

But what came next out of the strawberry-blonde's mouth was by far the most unexpected thing to come out of such a pretty girl, directed at him.

"_Are you single?"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**XD, oh Anna. **

**Anyhow, I **_**finally **_**finished this chapter and I'm beat. **

**VOTE!**

**Toothless/Merida**

**Toothless/Rapunzel**

**Lemme know in the reviews. Thank you, and have a nice day.**

**Another time, and another place…**

**-Charles**


End file.
